


Acoso

by Hessefan



Series: Delicatessen [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Que se acercara a la cocina y no fuera para comer, era suficiente para preocuparlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acoso

**Author's Note:**

> **Notas** : Va a ser un desafío concluir con los 30 drabbles sin repetir parejas.  
>  **Actualización** : 18 de septiembre de 2014
> 
> * * *
> 
> **#06 Acoso.** **  
> ** **[Sanji & Luffy; BL; 491 palabras]**
> 
> * * *

Que Luffy se acercara a la cocina y no fuera para comer, era suficiente para preocupar a Sanji. Lo notaba un poco abstraído, sin dejar el lugar en esa zona del barco que ya era suyo. Sentado en la mesada, balanceaba las piernas, mirando fijo el suelo.

—¿Pasa algo, Luffy? —cuestionó con tacto y eso fue lo que el capitán necesitó para soltar la lengua.

—Sanji —hubo cierto tono reflexivo en la manera de soltar su nombre, el aludido dejó de lado la cuchilla y las verduras para prestarle atención. Luffy estaba muy raro y eso le llamaba mucho la atención—, ¿por qué dicen que el sexo es una necesidad?

Sanji parpadeó perplejo, un poco sorprendido por una pregunta demasiado filosófica viniendo de alguien como ese escuincle, quien solo tenía cabeza para ser el rey de los piratas y comer los manjares que le preparaba.

—Pues… es una buena pregunta —reconoció, reflexionando al respecto—. Es una necesidad, como el comer o beber.

—Eso lo entiendo —asintió Luffy—, si tienes sed, tomas agua. Si tienes hambre, comes… pero si tienes ganas de hacerlo, no es tan sencillo.

—Te refieres a… —carraspeó, muy incómodo—. Bueno, pero tú eres el capitán de este barco —carcajeó apenas.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver? —Alzó los hombros— Por ejemplo, ahora tengo ganas.

—Por eso, puedes ir y decirle a Zoro: "ey, Zoro, soy tu capitán y te ordeno que me hagas una mamada" —rió con ganas ante esa imagen mental. Luffy lo acompañó por un buen rato, llenando la cocina de risas, pero de golpe se enserió, de una manera que a Sanji le hizo tragar saliva.

—Hazlo —instó glacial—, soy tu capitán.

Sanji carcajeó de vuelta, pero de puros nervios. Luego levantó las manos clamando por piedad.

—Eso es acoso, capitán —dijo, se daba cuenta de que Luffy le estaba hablando muy en serio, cuando él solo lo había dicho en broma. Ser el capitán no le daba fidedigno derecho a hacer reclamos de ese tipo.

¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué tenía que ser él quien tuviera esas incómodas conversaciones con Luffy? Tiempo después lo supo, porque según su capitán quién mejor podía saber sobre las necesidades de ese estilo, era Sanji. A fin de cuentas había pasado por hambre y por sed, y también había estado dos años encerrado en la isla Momoiro.

Desde entonces tuvo que soportar su acoso, no solo para cocinarle platos exquisitos, sino también para saciar otras necesidades. Para Luffy era evidente, porque no había nadie mejor que Sanji en ese barco que lograra entenderlo. Así que a veces iba a la cocina y no para robarle comida.

Sanji ya sabía, cuando se sentaba en la mesada y se quedaba en silencio, a qué había ido. Tenía por costumbre trabar la puerta y mirar por el ojo de buey antes de acatar, con falso, muy falso recelo, las órdenes déspotas de su tirano capitán.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
